Mine
by Quintessence88
Summary: "My department, my call. You wanted clear boundaries, there you go." "You're on the couch tonight, mister." Set during 01x09


"My department, my call. You wanted clear boundaries, there you go." Arthur Campbell said  
"You're on the couch tonight, mister." His wife answered before storming out his office

Arthur followed her with his gaze until he heard the door shutting. _Why did it always have to be like that with her? _He wondered but he found no answer.

They didn't talk each other for the whole day. Joan was really enraged at him, not only because of the failing counseling session but because of his behavior towards Annie: she gave her two days free and what did he do? He sent her on the field again when she only needed to rest… what a jerk!

The rest of the day spent like usual, ordering and fixing complicated situations. At 6 pm she raised her gaze from the file she was reading and called him…

"Arthur Campbell?"

"It's me, I'm calling to remind you there's the Director's party at Four Seasons tonight"

"Oh it's tonight?"

"Did you forget it?"

"Yeah…"

"Who knows why I'm not surprised." She replied harshly "Well I'm leaving the office now to go home, take a shower and change my clothes. Your plans?"

"I'll meet you there"

"Perfect"

"Joan wait…"

"Bye Arthur"

When Joan arrived home, she poured herself a glass of wine before undressing and going into shower.

Hot water caressing her pale skin, white wine heating the blood in her veins and her mind working on a plan. _Yes, it's going to be an interesting evening, I'm sure of it_ she thought smiling to herself and who knew Joan Campbell also knew that smiling didn't look good.

She dried her blonde hair in soft waves then applied some make-up: pearl eye shadow, black pencil and mascara to highlight her beautiful blue eyes.

She went to bedroom to choose her lingerie and the gown. Considering the party's dress code consisted in long gowns for the ladies, she had the time to think about what she'd have worn, so proudly picked an amazing long-sleeved black dress which left her back bare… it was elegant and classy, perfect for a party like that. She matched it with black Jimmy Choo stilettos and a gold rigid clutch.

She looked at the mirror incapable of recognizing herself… who was that stunning woman with a cold gaze? Was it always her? She was used to kick asses at work and lately at home too but that night she only wanted to have fun, drink and not to think of anything.

After wearing her long earrings and gold bracelet, she applied the red lipstick and went out.

Once she arrived at Four Seasons she left keys at the driver parking and entered the building. All agency was invited at the party and for what she could see, the Director did things in style or at least who organized the event for him.

Arthur was talking to a colleague when he saw her arriving: all men in the room turned to look at her letting their eyes caressing her body too much for his taste. If he had to be honest, how could he blame them? She was breathless in her black dress smiling and greeting people. A crazy lust run through his veins…

Joan saw him from afar but didn't seem to be willing to reach him at all, she was still mad, he could see it, beautifully mad. He just thought his wife could be even more gorgeous with anger, he also loved her for that… her strong and determined nature, her good heart even if she preferred looking like a cold-heart bitch at work but he knew her so deeply not to appreciate her weak side, the one which needed to be reassured sometimes about his love, his devotion and his loyalty.

He played along staying where he was, watching her moves from afar and it could have been nice at the beginning but then…

Joan showed off her sensual side flirting and chatting with men, dancing and drinking with them. Arthur was watching their arm around her waist during the dance, their hands on her arm during a very funny conversation, she was letting them touching her and that was driving him insane!

More champagne and dances after, Joan was in Director's arms, he was making her swinging round the room speaking in her ear. Her charm didn't go unnoticed to his boss who, a little tipsy, was openly trying to have his way with her…

"Joan, you do look incredible tonight! Where's your husband? Is he letting you all alone? In his shoes I won't run the risk…"

"And he doesn't Rodger, may I?"

"Arthur, I was just wondering where you were… all yours"

"Like she has to be" he stated smiling

Arthur looked his ravishing wife in the eyes before taking her in his arms and starting the dance.

"You're really having fun, aren't you?" he said angry

"Shouldn't I?

"Our drunk boss was trying to have his way with you so no, you shouldn't! What the hell do you have in mind? Do you want to humiliate me?"

"Just relax Arthur, Rodger wouldn't have ever done such thing, we were just dancing"

"The hell you were dancing!" he hissed "He wanted to take you in bed like half the men in this damn room"

"What? Are you jealous?" she asked surprised

"You bet I am! You're mine!" he tightened his arms around her in a possessive way

Joan laughed hard and then caressed his cheek "You're so funny Arthur, we should have a social life more often. And now if you excuse me I'm going to the toilet"

"Then we'll leave. It's late"

She shook her head smiling and headed to the ladies room. When she came back to him, Arthur already asked for the car and opened the passenger side door for her.

The way home was very silent, his fury overfilled the cabin, there was no space left for words, provocations or jokes.

He parked in front of the walkway while she was looking for the keys. She didn't even have time to close the door he was on her hugging her body from behind as if his life depended on that: one hand around her waist and the other on her breast.

"You're mine! You know that? You are mine!" he said kissing and nibbling her neck

"Arthur…" she moaned

"You drove me insane tonight! All those men touching you, hugging you, craving you" he bit her earlobe causing another moan "And I'm sure you had fun playing the kitten with them, didn't you?"

His hands kept roaming along her body while his digits marked each bone of her exposed back making her shiver… it was pure and crazy lust, he wanted her so badly that it hurt, he did like never before.

Arthur raised the skirt of her dress creeping a hand into her lace panties "I imagined all those men touching you like I do now" his finger was brushing against her sex without giving the pleasure she needed, her body reacted leaning against him "Yeah, like that… can you feel it? Me doing that to you"

"Oh Arthur please" she begged pushing her hips towards his hand

"_This_ is mine!" he repeated kissing her roughly and plunging his finger into her

He kept stimulating her clitoris eliciting her moans. Joan couldn't believe what was really happening, not even in her wild dreams her husband was pleasing her like now, stood in the middle of their living room pressing his hard erection against her, she was burning of desire. And when she was about to come, he removed his hand… but he didn't even give her time to complain tearing her panties away, pushing her chest down the table and penetrated her from behind.

"Oh Jesus Arthur" was all Joan was capable to say rolling her eyes to the back of her head before he started thrusting deeply into her.

She closed her eyes tasting the sensation of him overwhelming her body, it was so intense, so wild, possession and freedom, sex and love at the same.

"You're mine" he kept whispering like a mantra bringing them to climax, riding their ecstasy before lying on her and kissing her back "I love you" he added looking for her lips

He pulled out helping her to lift from the table. Her messy hair, flushed cheeks, dilated pupils, black which killed all blue in her eyes… he was speechless, she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen and that moment was just perfect.

"Enjoyed the evening Mr. Campbell?" she teased playing with his tie

"Like you did…" his arms encircled her waist

"What makes you think I did…?"

"Well your moans," he said caressing her swollen lips with his thumb "Your pleas, do I have to add something more?"

"That's it?" she smirked

"I can do better but this time I'm bringing you to bed"

In her little screaming he took her in arms heading upstairs. It would have been a very long night…


End file.
